


Lepus Sasquatchicus

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Comment Fic, Costumes, Cotton Candy (Food), Cupcakes, Gen, Humor, Kids, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sam is not a happy bunny ha ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://superbadgirl.livejournal.com/"><b>superbadgirl</b></a>'s SPNgenlove Celebrating Sam Comment-fic Meme Prompt:"Sam in a fluffy bunny suit (pink), with cotton candy. And maybe a cake/cupcakes."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepus Sasquatchicus

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 9, 2009_

Sam sweltered in a costume made from the pelts of a thousand bunny slippers and glowered at the table full of blank cupcakes and cupcake toppings, waiting for kids to design their own sugar rush. Beside him at the Fun Fair the cotton-candy machine was going full tilt; the gawky teenager running the rented machine flung the sugar into the center with loads of energy and next to no aim. Wisps of sugar, flossed and un-flossed, roiled out of the machine in a wave of high-calorie detritus.

Sam's fur was sticky. He was sure the vague buzzing behind him was every flying insect in a ten-mile radius harvesting his bountiful fields of pink fuzz. His head ached from the heat, the buzzing, the wafting aerosolized sugar and the constant happy shrieking of kids.

_At least it's happy shrieking. No sign of the Pale Man selecting a kid to have for dinner. Thank god._

His cell phone rang. He sighed, took off one of the costume's hands, (eliciting a disturbed stare from the chocolate-coated two-year-old currently mashing her cupcake into the tablecloth under the indulgent eye of her mother), and dug his phone out of the least-conveniently-located pocket imaginable, glancing at the display.

Of course it was Dean. Sam wedged the phone in past the costume's giant buck teeth.

"How's it going, Flopsy?" Sam could hear the grin in Dean's voice.

"This isn't fair, Dean."

"Of course it's fair."

"You cheated."

"Dude, I do know when _not_ to throw scissors."

"When it makes me have to wear a pink bunny costume?"

"Exactly!"

Sam fumed. Sweat trickled down the small of Sam's back, itching in a location he couldn't reach without eviscerating 'Mr. Bunny' in front of the thundering herds of kids. "Is there some reason you called other than to mock me?"

"Aw, who's a grumpy bunny?"

"Dean-"

"I called because I think we're on the wrong track."

"What? Why?"

"There's something in the lake."

"What?"

"I've been helping the guy who rents out the peddle-boats all day. He says something's been-"

"The peddle-boats? The giant swans?" Sam grinned.

"Dude, I'm talking about the case here. He says in the evenings, he sees something dark coming in from the deep parts of the lake. From the smell of him he hits the sauce pretty hard, but there's some webbed footprints along the shore that ain't made by a fiberglass paddle-swan."

"So the deaths aren't linked to the Fun Fair at all, just the lake?"

"Yep."

"So neither of us needed to wear the bunny suit?"

"Nope."

"Screw this then, I'm out of here." Sam disconnected and extracted the phone, stuck it back into the inconvenient pocket and removed the costume's head.

A cluster of kids under the age of five stood in front of the cupcake table, frozen in horror.

"Uh... This-"

In unison, the kids drew breath and screamed. The assortment of parents glared as Sam took off running towards the change rooms, bunny head under his arm, swatting away swarms of insects.

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
